Memorias de una cazadora
by ABBYGABY005
Summary: Fueron sucesos transcententales del pasado...sin ellos todo seria diferente para mi...habre elegido el camino correcto? sera este d verdad mi destino...? - mi segundo fic, arriba!
1. Prologo El desierto de azúcar

Hola! despues d mucho tiempo perdida pongo aca mi segundo fic d knd, espero les guste ^^

Disclaimer: KND pertenece al genio creativo d M Warburton, curious pictures y cartoon network y solo hago este fic por vaguearme y sin fines lucrativos.

PD: Pa aquellos q leen op Viaje, anuncio q pronto habra continuacion, mi enoooorme bloqueo mental al fin se esta llendo...

* * *

MEMORIAS DE UNA CAZADORA

PROLOGO:

EL DESIERTO DE AZUCAR

_Hermosa…_

La blanca luna había ascendido y la escasez de nubes permitía observarla con claridad, aquel pálido circulo iluminando débilmente la inmensidad del desierto, parecía observarnos.

Y yo, sentada junto con mi compañera a la entrada de nuestra improvisada tienda, calentaba ese momento mis manos acercándolas lo más posible a nuestra pequeña fogata, mientras ella meditaba mirando al cielo (había estado callada todo el día, muy…raro) y acercaba al fuego un malvavisco (era el doceavo ya?) ensartado en un palito.

_que? la luna?_ yo no estaba atenta, y la ruptura de su inusual mutismo me había sorprendido. Ella no dijo nada, pero había algo en sus ojos q me inquieto, usualmente ella solía estar de buen humor cuando emprendíamos estas arriesgadas expediciones. Era su forma de vida y la mía, nuestra amistad era bella, nuestras aventuras infinitas, y la recompensa por arriesgar el cuello en cada una de estas aventuras… muy satisfactoria. No había nada que hiciera a un cazador de dulces cambiar su vida por ninguna otra. Estaba segura de ello. _Abby?_ pregunte vacilante, preocupada por su mirada perdida

No hubo respuesta d su parte

_hey! Abby??_esta vez llame un poco más fuerte

Nada, o estaba demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos, o se había vuelto sorda.

_oye Abbs, quita tu malvavisco del fuego, se está quemando_ le advertí con calma (calma q realmente no sentía al verla tan distante y extraña), el tono mucho más alto de mi voz y el olor repentino del bocadillo quemado lograron q volviera a la realidad

_waaa! mi malvavisco!!_ farfullo sobresaltada al ver lo blanco convertido en negro. Lo saco rápidamente y lo observo con cuidado. Estaba tan carbonizado que era casi imposible q aun hubiera algo comestible en el. Soltó una palabrota. Me reí con disimulo al ver la cara que puso.

_maldición!_ rabio nuevamente, volviendo a hacerme reír_ Heiny, porque no m avisaste?_ demando d malas pulgas.

_No me di cuenta a tiempo, Abby, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de hacerte despertar_ bufe con sorna, de pronto recordé q estaba preocupada por ella_ en que pensabas?_

_ummph, nada importante_ ella suspiro olvidando su enfado y regresando a su tristeza.

Fruncí el ceño, fastidiada. No éramos amigas? No nos contábamos todo? Porque de repente estaba tan cambiada…tan silenciosa? La mire con fijeza, y ella entendió rápido mi seriedad. Después d todo, no necesitábamos hablar para saber lo que la otra quería. Compartíamos un lenguaje silencioso de miradas, perfeccionado por nuestros casi 4 años juntas. Y yo quería saber qué demonios le pasaba el día de hoy.

_realmente, no es nada, en serio_

Era mala mentirosa, al menos, al mentirme a mí.

_a otro perro con ese hueso_ mi voz sonó más dura de lo q quería realmente.

_Heiny por favor… después, ok?_ su suplica me tomo por sorpresa, ella estaba realmente triste. Me di cuenta q no era el momento para hablar del tema.

Minutos de incomodo silencio pasaron antes de q se me ocurriera de que hablar. Era raro, normalmente siempre sabíamos q decirnos.

_quien es hermosa?_ la duda me volvió a picar al recordarlo

_eh? _ pregunto. Nueva cosa rara en ella, normalmente tiene una excelente memoria.

_tu dijiste… q alguien o algo era hermosa, a que t referías?_ por primera vez me vi obligada a recordarle algo.

Aaaah…_ mi (misteriosamente )despistada amiga recordó y sonrió_ pues la imagen_ murmuro suavemente_ el paisaje, ya sabes, bellísimo… también la luna, como dijiste_

Mire donde ella miraba, el horizonte estaba aclarándose, el azul que matizaba el cielo cambiaba de tonos allí donde el cielo y la tierra se unían. Mi experiencia al viajar siempre sin reloj me dijo q eran seguramente las 3 o 4 de la madrugada. La vista era realmente sobrecogedora, la luna llena pasando sobre nosotras con lentitud, la extraña coloración de azules en el cielo infinito y el gigante desierto tan blanco como la luna misma, todo a nuestro alrededor, haciéndonos sentir insignificantes y pequeñas… aun más de lo que éramos a nuestros 7 años de edad!

_por supuesto_ asentí_ no hay nada como esto en el mundo_

Al paisaje, lo sobrecogedor no le quitaba lo bello, sino q lo realzaba. Uno de los principales atributos de un buen cazador era el gusto por el viaje y la aventura, justo después de la pasión por los dulces.

Y por supuesto q ambas amábamos viajar, casi tanto como amábamos los dulces. Amábamos la diversión y la aventura, y la adrenalina q corría por las venas al sentir el peligro, amábamos viajar, conocer no solo nuevos sabores, sino también nuevos aires, nuevas personas y nuevos lugares.

Lugares como este, en el que estábamos justo ahora, ambas sonreímos al mismo tiempo. Ninguna tenia sueño, ya q habíamos despertado hace poco (el desierto nos había obligado a cambiar nuestros horarios de sueño, a causa de la variación de temperaturas y tonos de luz). Juntas, observamos en silencio a la luna escapar lentamente del amanecer, hasta ver aparecer los primeros despuntes del alba. Lo q nos decía q era hora de que acabara el descanso.

Nuestros camellos, atados a la tienda e indiferentes a todo, rumiaban entre sí perezosamente cuando los obligue a levantarse y con ayuda de Abigail, deshice la tiendita y la empaque en la joroba de mi montura, Azcar. Era su turno d llevarla hoy. Apagamos las brasas q quedaban de nuestra fogatita y guardamos la bolsita de malvaviscos (lo q quedaba de ella)mientras el calor de la mañana se estaba empezando a sentir.

Todo estuvo listo, y ambas subimos a nuestros jorobados compañeros para continuar el viaje que por cansancio habíamos dejado a medias la noche anterior.

_Muy bien, vámonos_ dijo ella arreglándose el turbante (ambas estábamos vestidas al modo árabe, para evitar los estragos del sol) y dandole palmaditas a Azur, su camello.

_ok, debemos llegar al oasis antes del anochecer_ asentí_ pero recuerda q tu todavía me debes una explicación_ le demande rápidamente

Ella rodo los ojos y sonrió, algo divertida e irritada por mi buena memoria_ combativa hasta el final, cierto Hanrrieta?_

_así es, Abigail, y esto aun no ha terminado_ le replique, sonriendo también, segura de mis palabras.

Ella suspiro nuevamente, resignada al hecho de q no me rendiría. Bien me conocía.

_tendremos tiempo para eso después_ murmuro seria y luego su rostro cambio bruscamente en una mueca picara y me miro desafiante. _Una carrera Hein?_ reto ferozmente, inclinándose sobre el cuello de Azur en la posición correcta de un motociclista profesional.

Ella estaba cambiando el tema y yo lo sabía, pero era una oferta demasiado tentadora. Yo siempre fui muy competitiva. Me coloque en su misma posición y le sonreí ampliamente por toda respuesta, mientras atizaba mi camello de golpe, tomándola desprevenida.

_oye! No se vale salir antes!_ se apresuro a seguirme, en un impulso tan grande q se puso rápidamente a mi lado.

Ambas cazadoras salimos volando por las montanas de arena blanca, dejando atrás solo una fina estela de polvo flotando sobre el cada vez más caliente aire, mientras el sol asomaba su cara grande y resplandeciente para ser único testigo de cómo, ese día, mi camello fue más rápido que el de mi mejor amiga...

CONTINUARA…


	2. Conversaciones Nocturnas

CONVERSACIONES NOCTURNAS

Es casi la media noche y el oasis está sumido en la oscuridad y el silencio. El único sonido es el viento silbando y haciendo sonar las palmeras. Casi en el centro del oasis se encuentra el pozo mayor, considerado el mejor sitio de abastecimiento de agua en todo el oasis. A estas horas todo en el desierto duerme. Menos mi figura solitaria sentada en la orilla del pozo mayor, observando el agua cristalina reflejando la negrura de la noche salpicada de estrellas…

Mientras pensaba en toda la bienvenida que habían otorgado a ambas, roce con la punta d mis dedos la superficie del agua dibujando círculos imaginarios. Sabía que todo el oasis estaba dormido en ese momento, y que debería estarlo yo también, y que mañana iba a lamentar no haber descansado correctamente. Pero es casi imposible dormir cuando algo te ronda en la cabeza, tanto que no puedes pensar en nada más.

Me pareció sorprendente estar pensando en el oasis y sus habitantes en lugar de pensar en cierta conversación que había tenido hace 4 días ya. Lamente haberlo recordado porque de pronto volvía a pensar en ello, volvía a tener dudas, miedo, incertidumbre y escalofríos, recordando y analizando cada parte de aquella conversación…

__Solo piénsatelo Abby, es una oportunidad única, y tú tienes talento, lo llevas en tu sangre…__

Claro, talento… era obvio q ella sacaría la carta d la tradición familiar…

__Oliver…yo…papa…incluso mama…y según los anaqueles d historia knd, los anuarios de cadetes…también nuestros abuelos Abby! los Oliveira siempre hemos pertenecido a los chicos del barrio, está en nuestras venas!__

Por supuesto, esa historia ya me la había contado antes, así que yo ya tenía mi respuesta:

__La verdadera pasión por los dulces está en mis venas_ _

Era la pura verdad, pero ahora q que escucho mi propia voz en mis recuerdos, me suena algo cursi, quizás por eso Cree me miro entre divertida e irritada por mi obstinación.

__Eres muy terca, pero supongo que en eso tienes razón…_ _le costó admitirlo__ te gusta d verdad ser cazadora de dulces cierto?_ _

Cierto, muy cierto, aunque a ella no le gustara.

__Si Cree, por supuesto, me encanta_ _

Y más q el enojo que estaba esperando, en su rostro se dibujo una mezcla d decepción con…aceptación? Cariño? Estaba…triste? Eso me sobresalto un poco, ella tendía a ser de carácter más duro.

__Realmente, también tienes mucho talento para eso, he investigado la historia de la familia Abby, y resulta q también está en tus venas. Tenemos una abuela, la mamá de mamá, que también fue cazadora, igual que tu__

Y la información me había sobresaltado, y aun ahora pensaba en ello. Así que mi abuela, la única de mis 4 abuelos que no llegue a conocer, era la que tenía más en común conmigo… Ya estaba creyendo que en mi familia solo habían agentes knd, era agradable conocer alguna excepción… aparte de mi misma, claro.

__Resulta que ella se caso con un señor Julio Oliveira, conocido exlíder del equipo médico de los chicos del barrio en sus épocas de niño_ _ella continuo como si nada__ y parece que de toda su descendencia tu eres la única que le heredo esa pequeña cualidad suya__

Y eso q ella tuvo 4 hijos y 9 nietos… de los cuales solo yo, la menor de todos, compartía su tendencia. No pude evitar preguntar:

__Yo soy la única con rasgos de cazadora? De toda la familia? El resto, simplemente heredo del abuelo…?_ _por mi mente pasaron rápidamente los rostros de todos los descendientes de mis abuelos… solo yo…de todos… todos ellos habían sido agentes, aunque ahora solo lo eran Cree y un par de primos franceses, solo ellos tenían la edad.

__No es tanto así__ me interrumpió de mis cavilaciones_ _casi todos tenemos un poco de cazadores, a todos no gusta el dulce, la aventura, la acción… en parte eso también nos ayuda como agentes…pero lo tuyo parece ser un poco más profundo, eso es todo. En realidad, tú no sabes todavía mucho de los chicos del barrio, pero estoy segura que te gustaría tanto como tu hobby actual o más! parece ser que tú tienes ambas tendencias en cantidades iguales…si conocieras bien como es ser un agente, creo que te sería muy difícil elegir entre ambos…ahora te parece que no hay nada mejor que ser cazadora, pero eso es solo porque no conoces otro modo de vida…_

Y su explicación nuevamente me shoqueo. Gustarme tanto o más que ser cazadora? Era posible?

__porque estas tan segura?__

__porque te conozco_ _

Ella me conocía, claro. A pesar de todos mis viajes en busca de dulces raros y todas sus misiones para los knd, nos arreglábamos para vernos seguido y éramos amigas.

__Te conozco y sé que eres una buena cazadora, pero veo un gran potencial en ti, también podrías ser una excelente agente, eso lo sé, estoy 100% segura__ continuó

Suspire en ese momento, y suspiro ahora al recordarlo, me sentí abochornada d que mi hermana mayor me tuviera en tan alta estigma, por todo lo que había oído de ella y Oliver, ser un Chico del Barrio no era fácil, y aunque yo no le había dado especial importancia a la idea d ser una de ellos, esta voló por mi mente: dudaba ser tan buena como Cree me aseguraba.

__Sin embargo, creo que, ya q solo hablarte de ello durante tanto tiempo no ha funcionado, he de ir un poco más lejos esta vez. Intentare una última cosa para convencerte._

La mire recelosa, ahora qué?

__Y te prometo que…_vaciló_ si eso no funciona…y tu prefieres quedarte con tu actual ocupación, yo jamás… __suspiró de pena __ jamás volveré a pedirte que seas una agente de nuevo._

Que! Ella… no me lo iba a pedir jamás? Solo lo iba a intentar una vez más… no tenía sentido, yo sabía que una d las cosas q mas quería Cree en el mundo era que yo siguiera sus pasos…por que se rendía ahora? O tal vez no se estaba rindiendo… tal vez, ella estaba segura de que yo iba a aceptar… pero, como… como podía estar tan segura?

__quien rayos eres tú y que has hecho con mi hermana mayor!__

__cálmate Abby, y déjame terminar, ok?_ nuevo _suspiro, tardo unos momentos en ordenar sus ideas __escucha, yo te insistía en que seas agente porque para mí no hay una mejor vida…y yo quiero lo mejor para ti, pero cuando descubrí que tenias tanta madera para ser agente como para ser cazadora…pues me di cuenta que es algo que tu llevas dentro, y yo no puedo obligarte a que lo dejes ,que ambas vidas son igual de buenas para ti y que tú misma debes elegir._

Entonces me miro seria y yo trate de despejar mi mente para analizar aquello, pero estaba muy confundida para hacerlo.

__eso significa que…__

__significa que lo dejare a tu elección, hermanita__ me sonrió__ tu debes escoger tu propio_ _camino, solo tú, pero para ello debes conocer todas las ventajas y desventajas de ambas opciones, debes saber bien lo que vas a escoger…así que esto es lo q te sugiero...dentro de unos días yo te llevare a dar un recorrido por la base lunar, la base ártica, la casa del árbol de mi sector… y tu pasaras unos días allí, viendo y aprendiendo todo. Cuando yo considere que sabes lo suficiente de los KND, te dejare decidir si quieres o no pertenecer a ellos. Si si, genial, si no, bueno… también lo aceptare, pero siempre serás bienvenida si cambias de opinión._

Y eso había sido todo. Ella me había dejado sola en mi cuarto con un "buenas noches hermanita" y miles de preguntas en la cabeza. Esa noche casi no dormí, ni la siguiente. Me había despedido de Cree a los 3 días de esa charla, para poder venir aquí, al oasis en medio del desierto de azúcar, a buscar información de un nuevo tesoro que Heiny y yo teníamos planeado buscar, y de paso a descansar antes d buscarlo. Ella me había dicho que cuando regrese de mi viaje iríamos a ese "tour" que ella me tenía planeado.

Y yo no sabía exactamente como sentirme acerca de ello. Seria acaso suficiente para hacerme dejar aquello que desde que tuve uso de razón siempre hice? Cree estaba arriesgándose a perderme para siempre como su futura compañera de equipo, debía de estar realmente segura de la victoria. Y yo? Que perdería y que ganaría si escogiera ser parte de los chicos del barrio? Y que si no lo hacía? Por un lado estaban Heiny y todos los amigos cazadores de dulces que conocía. Estaba todo lo que yo sabía hacer, aquello en lo que me había experimentado desde mis 4 años. Aquello que me gustaba hacer, en lo que era buena, aun siendo tan pequeña, estaba la eterna promesa de todo aquel delicioso dulce tesoro por descubrir. Y por otro lado… estaba esta incertidumbre de los chicos del barrio, estaba mi adorada hermana mayor. Estaba ese puesto libre en su equipo, ese que ella lideraba, esperando que yo lo ocupe. Estaba esta estúpida tradición familiar, la idea d mis extraños genes "kndistas", estaba la confianza con que Cree creía que yo aceptaría. Estaba la curiosidad de cómo sería aquello de ser una agente. Y estaba este extraño presentimiento, q me llenaba por completo y me desorientaba cada vez que pensaba en mí como una agente de los chicos del barrio…

Maldición, jamás estuve tan confundida en toda mi corta vida. Esa tonta conversación de tenia de cabeza y yo no sabía qué hacer. No sabía que iba a pasar, ni que decisión tomaría. Todo lo que sabía era que fuera la decisión que tomara, sería algo definitivo, concreto y real. Algo que marcaría mi vida para siempre… eso definitivamente no ayudaba…

_Abigail? Que haces despierta aquí? Acaso nein sabes qué hora es?_

Grandioso, ahora Heiny viene a psicoanalizarme por mi estado retraído de los últimos días, mi eterna amiga y compañera… ok, esto definitivamente TAMPOCO ayuda…

_Abigail? Mich horen?_ pregunto la rubiecita poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

Ella suena preocupada, supongo ahora es cuando debo decir que no se preocupe, que estoy bien, aunque no lo esté.

_No te preocupes, Hein, estoy bien…_ la miro y descubro que no voy a salirme de esta tan fácil como la última vez, maldición_ emm… es solo que… yo…yo…_ me debati inútilmente entre decir la verdad o alguna posiblemente patética excusa, pero no termine de pensarlo siquiera:

_Abby_ su voz era ahora firme y seria, no daba lugar a replica_ dime lo que ocurre contigo, jetzt!_ se cruzo los brazos y me sostuvo la mirada con firmeza.

Sip, estoy acorralada.

Como el último saco de azúcar en un barco de piratas de dulce hambrientos.

Y solo puedo hacer una cosa.

Solo espero que no me vaya arrepentir...


End file.
